


Understanding

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Control, Languages, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian took two steps backwards, the wet sound of his back hitting the wall bringing Dick's eyes back up to Damian's face, finding the <i>smoldering</i> look he was giving him. "You know <i>exactly</i> what you want to do." It wasn't a question, hell it wasn't even a hint; it was a downright <i>demand</i> and Dick couldn't have stopped himself if he'd wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> For DickDamiWeek over on tumblr. Day 5: Bilingual and smut prompt Praise Kink or Size Kink or Dirty Talk  
> For all phrases in other languages there's a handy-dandy key at the end. Given the prompt, I wanted to actually try to use the other languages. Forgive me if I fuck them up, only one am I remotely fluent in (and that's stretching to say fluent, more like book taught).  
> Beta Readers: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: "Wicked Games" by The Weeknd

Leaning over the various case files spread out on the table, Dick braced his palms on the edge, gaze scanning over the crime scene photos. Pursing his lips, he breathed out a sigh and then murmured, "We're never gonna catch this guy, it's insane."

"That's the point... that he's insane, I mean." Jason shifted two photos around and then picked up a marker, writing out the dates of the crimes over the bottoms of the photos in silver ink. He recapped it and tossed it back on the table, crossing his arms, his hip cocking out a bit as he deliberated what he'd just done. 

Dick knew the look, understood it to very much be the _Jason's onto something_ look. He kept his mouth shut for the moment, easing back from the table. He looked up at the sound of hurried footsteps coming from the direction of their little gym setup. Damian walked briskly passed them, not even so much as glancing at them, and Dick caught himself watching him the way he had been for the past few months; watching the gentle sway of his steps, the power in his shoulders and back in the way he held himself, sliding down over what had become a _very_ firm ass, and then-

His breath stuck in his throat for a moment before he quietly murmured, "May kali i muri may gugli avela." The tone of his voice probably nearly gave him away, even if his words didn't and he ducked his head a second later, staring down at the table to avoid staring at Damian's rather _prominent_ arousal, trapped behind his pants though it was.

Beside him, Jason snorted and Dick glanced toward him in just enough time to watch his lips quirk up amusedly, his chin lifting lightly toward Damian. "Mira su verga, alguien está cachondo." 

The words followed Damian just as he stepped into the shower area and a second later, he reappeared, clearly having turned right back around to address said words. Dick watched as Damian leaned against the doorjamb, his arms crossed lightly over his chest. "Cállate, wey." His body language clearly told he knew _exactly_ what Jason had said and Dick almost wanted to laugh. _Almost_ , because a second later, he could barely breathe. Damian pinned him with a much darker gaze and offered him up a very key phrase in his own native tongue, leaving him short on breath and tight in the pants. "Av akai, may angle sar te merel kadi yag." 

Damian pushed away from the wall, disappearing back into the showers and Dick just stood there, pants growing tighter by the second as he stared after him.

"Damn, Dick... what'd he _say_?"

Dick glanced at Jason and then back at the doorway to the showers, squaring his shoulders, the words giving him a determination he hadn't thought he'd ever have in regards to Damian. "Trust me, you don't want to know." He stepped around the table, shrugging out of his jacket as he walked. "Just... uh... keep you know who busy, yeah?" 

Jason's laughter followed him as he stepped into the shower room, tossing his jacket over the bench. He heard the shower running already and he didn't bother with anything like hesitation. Not with those words, not with the way Damian had looked at him like he wanted him to come and devour him whole. And lord would he ever. Tugging his shirt off, he dropped it on the bench and kicked off his shoes. Everything else went in a messy pile on the floor and Dick grabbed a towel from his locker for the sake of quicker privacy should they need it if Jason failed his job. After all, keeping Bruce distracted was easier said than done. 

He hesitated for a second at frosted glass door to the currently running shower, unsure if he should just show up or if he should announce himself. He could smell the scent of Damian's chosen shower gel and he marveled at how quick he was before reaching out and rapping his knuckles lightly against the door. "A-ko isi pomoshinav tumen."

The door pushed open and Dick stepped inside, leaving his towel on the hook just outside, closing the door firmly behind him. He let his gaze travel over the decidedly glorious sight before him, his breath growing quicker as he took it all in. 

Damian took two steps backwards, the wet sound of his back hitting the wall bringing Dick's eyes back up to Damian's face, finding the _smoldering_ look he was giving him. "You know _exactly_ what you want to do."

It wasn't a question, hell it wasn't even a hint; it was a downright _demand_ and Dick couldn't have stopped himself if he'd wanted to. Water slicked over him as he moved forward, right up into Damian's space, his hands sliding down over his chest, over glorious abs and down to the defined dip of his hips, and then he was falling to his knees, taking Damian's cock in hand and turning his head to draw his tongue along the shaft. 

Damian groaned, hips flexing forward and Dick couldn't help himself. Sucking at the head, he lapped over it a few times and then slid his mouth down over his cock, slowly moving over it, drawing more of those wonderful sounds from Damian's lips as he did. He pushed down as far as he could, inhaling the scent that was so uniquely Damian and then pulling back up, only to mouth his way down the side of his cock, marveling at how _big_ he was. He hadn't expected it, really, had always sort of avoided looking no matter how much he wanted to, and he hadn't ever thought it would be like _this_. 

Wrapping his hand around him, he began to stroke as he sucked at the head, feeling Damian's hand in his wet hair, feeling the way his hips barely moved in some effort not to actually force anything on Dick. He'd have taken anything Damian could give him right then, anything at all, even if it meant choking on him as he pleasured him. He pulled off of him to lick along the side of his length again, lips kissing and lightly sucking over the shaft. 

"Open your mouth." The words came out breathy, barely managed past the clear excitement of the moment, but Dick obeyed instantly and Damian's hand covered Dick's own, guiding his cock into Dick's mouth.

"Suck." Such a gentle word in contrast to the demand he'd given earlier. Dick's cheeks hollowed and Damian began a very careful pace, thrusting slowly into his mouth and then drawing back out.

"I want-" the words trailed off into a moan as he pushed in all the way, pressing tight down against Dick's lips before he pulled all the way out, fisting his cock and starting to stroke himself quickly. 

Dick pushed himself to his feet, hand covering Damian's, stopping his movements as he pressed close, letting him feel his own arousal against his hip as he leaned down and claimed his mouth, initiating the slowest of dances between their tongues and lips. He sucked on his lower lip, lightly biting at it before letting go, pushing one hand into Damian's hair and holding him still as he ran his hand slowly over his length. "Tell me what you want... _anything_." He'd have given him the damn world and he only hoped Damian knew that. 

Damian's hand rested against his back, his forehead dropping to his shoulder as his hips rocked into Dick's touch, a needy little whine leaving him before he breathed out, "I want to _fuck_." He jerked his hips with the last word, pressing tight against Dick's hand and flexing his cock in his grip. The way he said it, the _tone_ told Dick all he needed to know about how Damian wanted this to go down. Excitement rippled through him. He dipped his head, mouthing along Damian's neck biting lightly on his shoulder, his hand sliding over Damian's cock again, drawing another groan from him. 

"Trust me on this one... shower sex isn't all it's cracked up to be. Plus... you're so on edge, you'd lose it the moment you pushed inside," he stroked up with a flick of his wrist to punctuate each of the rest of his words, "My. Tight. Ass." 

Damian's hand curled and he dragged his nails downwards, Dick surging up against him, letting out a quiet groan as he took to stroking him quickly, listening to Damian fall apart under his hands. Dragging his lips over Damian's jaw, he found his mouth again, captured it and kissed him until they were both breathless, until Damian was bucking into his hold.

"I'll let you fuck me _properly_ later, love... I promise." The term of affection fell from his mouth as easily as it ever had with anyone else. It wasn't that he didn't mean them when he said them, it was just that he _always_ felt to the extremes when it came to emotional and physical release. For one tense moment, he was sure Damian was going to call him on it; instead, Damian's breath caught and his hips were jerking hard against him, warm spurts of his cum landing over his hand and wrist, splattering down onto the tiles at their feet, and Dick realized that little word had helped him over the edge. 

Dick stroked him until he was tugging his wrist away, gasping for his breath, trembling with the intensity of what was happening. He hid his smile against Damian's hair, closing his eyes as he moved his hand to his own cock, started stroking quickly.

"Just... a second."

Damian's hand covered his own, stopping his movements and pushing his hand away. He took hold instead, sliding down the wall to crouch at Dick's feet. Their eyes met and Dick held onto the shower wall, watching as Damian slid his mouth down over his cock.

"O-oh _yes_ ," he hissed out, tensing to stop himself from thrusting forward. Damian's hand came down to cup his sac, lightly playing with his balls as he began to bob his head, eyelids falling half closed as he worked.

He'd never seen anything so _beautiful_ in his entire life. Not a single solitary time had anyone looked so perfectly debauched as they knelt between his legs and gave him a run for his money in the dick sucking department. Reaching down, he ran his knuckles over Damian's temple and down along his cheek.

"So beautiful like this..." Damian moaned around him and Dick swore under his breath, tensing so he wouldn't thrust into that glorious mouth. 

Fingers dug lightly into his hips and then dragged down over his thighs, coming around to the back and curling into nails, raking gently down the back of his legs. He shuddered and let out a cry he couldn't have stopped if he'd wanted to. Damian repeated the process and Dick slammed his fist against the wall, _whining_ at how damn good it felt. Arousal gripped him and he couldn't help the little jerk of his hips, couldn't help the tightening of his balls or how close he suddenly was. Damian moaned around him and that was all he could take, a quiet cry of, " _D-Dami _!" left him as his hips canted forward, cock pulsing as he lost himself in his mouth.__

__Dick gave him everything he had, watching it dribble down Damian's chin with some odd sort of satisfaction before he pulled out and took a few shaky steps until his back was against the wall under the shower head. He slid down to sit on the tiles and motioned Damian over, giving a quiet moan when he settled between his legs, hovering over him, one hand on the wall and _kissed him_. The taste of his own cum flooded his mouth and Dick shoved his hand into Damian's hair, holding him there as he licked it right back out of his mouth. He bit down on his lip a bit harshly before lapping over his lips and along his jaw and neck for what had dribbled out. _ _

__When he was done, Damian sagged over him, resting halfway on him, the shower rinsing away the rest of the evidence of their sins. "Will you let me... one day?"_ _

__Dick wrapped his arms around Damian, holding him close, needing the contact right then if he were honest with himself._ _

__"I _want_ you to." He turned to nuzzle against Damian's neck, hiding his smile away there._ _

__He heard the pleased rumble of an answer in Damian's throat about a second before he heard Jason's desperate sounding, "B, are you _sure_ you don't want me to fix you dinner or something?"_ _

__Huffing out a little laugh, Dick gently pushed at Damian. "Escape time."_ _

__Damian was up in a red hot second, splashing water on his face even as he opened the door and darted into the next stall over. The water turned on and then right back off and Dick heard him step back out and grab his towel just as he heard footsteps coming into the shower area, the clunk of pieces of Bruce's suit falling onto the benches._ _

__Dick pushed himself up off the floor, reaching for Damian's shower gel and pouring some into his hand, more than content to smell like him all night after this little escapade._ _

__The shower next to his turned on. "Dick, do you ever put your stuff in the damn locker?"_ _

__Dick could have laughed, nearly choked on trying not to and when he responded he was grinning a fool. "Nope!" He rinsed the last bit of his body and turned off the shower, slicking out his hair and stepping out to grab his towel. Damian was leaning against the bank of lockers, arms crossed and pleasure dancing in his eyes as he raked his gaze over Dick, a smile blossoming on his lips before he turned around and simply walked away. Dick would be damned if he'd ever seen him so _pleased_ in his entire life... and hell if it wasn't completely worth it, nearly getting caught and everything. He'd have moved the whole world to see that smile. In that moment, he was sure nothing had ever made him happier than this. As he made his way to where he'd left his clothing, he couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face, and honestly? He didn't want to._ _

**Author's Note:**

>  **End Notes: Romany and Spanish for you!**  
>  May kali i muri may gugli avela = The darker the berry the sweeter it is  
> Mira su verga, alguien está cachondo = Look at his cock, someone's horny  
> Cállate, wey = Shut up, jackass (literally castrated ox, but in Mexico, it's sort of the same thing as jackass when used like this)  
> Av akai may angle sar te merel kadi yag = Come here before this fire burns out  
> A-ko isi pomoshinav tumen = Maybe I can help you


End file.
